A Black Story
by stephanieandharrypotter
Summary: I am the twin sister to James Potter and I am secretly dating his best friend. How could life get any more complicated?
1. This is Going to be a Long Year

I woke with a happy thought. It was five days until I got to go to Drunington's and I was going to pack today and get all ready. I jumped out of bed excitedly, not even caring that I was in my black lace bra and running spandex shorts and put my hand around the door knob. Then I stopped for I had come to my senses and remembered the unforgiving truth.

I had been kicked out. Why you might ask? Well, let's just say that prank pulling runs in the family.

Wait a second! Do you even know who I am? No? Well bloody hell I'm so sorry about my stupid manners this morning.

My name is Halley Potter and before you ask, yes, I am related to James AND Harry Potter. I am actually James' twin sister. People say that we look a lot alike besides the fact that I'm a chick and he's a dude. And I don't wear glasses. And I don't think my long, wavy brown hair is as messy as his always was.

Anyways, back to the story. My heart sank a little for I had also realized that I was going to be going to Hogwarts with my darling brother James and all of his "friends" that were supposedly spending the night last night. I was scared for the fact that I had to make all new friends and catch up with the curriculum in the classes (not that I gave a shit anyways) and the fact that now somebody at school knew a boat-load of embarrassing secrets about me that I could be taunted with. Yippee.

I decided that I had to get myself up and eat breakfast eventually so I looked at my watch while I trudged down the stairs, sadly. 7:58. James and his "friends" wouldn't be up yet for two reasons. James isn't a morning person and plus, I don't even think that "they" were getting home until like midnight so they wouldn't want to get up until like noon.

When I got to the bottom of the stairs and started towards the kitchens, something caught my eye in the living room.

It was a boy that was about the same age as me and James but he was a tad shorter than what James was and he was just sitting on the couch, in his red and gold boxers, reading the Quidditch section of the _Daily Prophet_. He had darker hair than James and it was shoulder length and messy from just waking up. When he looked up from the paper to see what the noise coming down the stairs was, he looked me up and down and then tilted his head to give me a look of confusion.

I then heard someone walking down the stairs. It turned out to be James with a stack of Galleons in his hands. He looked at the newcomer and then at me and I guess and actual thought came into that thick head of his. Did he forget to mention to his "friends" about the fact that he had a sister? Then the amazingly hot creature sitting on my couch spoke in an almost as hot voice. He just didn't say very smart things

"Prongsie! I didn't know you hired a hooker for this ever so special occasion! And she looks so much like you!" he exclaimed as he looked back and forth between me and James.

As much as I wanted to punch this guy, (even though it was my fault for not changing upstairs) he could really push James' buttons and I liked that in a guy.

"Padfoot, you just called my sister that I forgot to mention a hooker and stop staring at her you numpty!" James yelled at "Padfoot" with a look of pure rage etched upon his face that made me ever so happy.

"Oh. Well in that case I'm just going to stick with calling her hot in your presence," Padfoot replied as he got hit in the back of the head with a muggle magazine by James as he went to go and make coffee.

As I was making myself a bowl of cereal, I heard the stampeding of the other two James had mentioned were coming as they threw anything everywhere. And that's when I prayed to Merlin that this wouldn't go on the entire year. If it did, I was screwed for eternity.


	2. The Weirdest Train Ride Ever

How would you feel if someone told you to run strait into a barrier in order to get onto a platform you didn't think could possibly exist? Well I felt very terrified about what these four annoying guys were telling me to do. I had seen the hot one (who's name I soon found out to be Sirius) run through and then stick his head back out like the muggles wouldn't notice.

James gave me a little nudge but I was still so frightened. I was about to run at the barrier when all of a sudden, James and Remus (another one of James's friends) grabbed my arms and then pushed me as hard as they could into the barrier. Let me tell you that that was not my favorite experience.

Sirius thankfully caught me from stumbling and he laughed at my flustered self. I watched the barrier I had run through as James, Remus, and Peter (the last of James's friends) came running through, one by one like nothing was wrong with that situation.

"What? They do it a little differently at Drunington's do they?" Sirius asked like an innocent little puppy dog. I gave him my best evil glare and stomped off. When I tried to get onto the train, the people who loaded the bags on all insisted that I must have a bag with me somewhere but I politely declined and patted my little handbag, telling them that everything I needed was in there. It was true, too. I had placed an Undetectable Extension Charm on the bag and that made it so I could keep as much as I wanted in a small area without having it weigh too much or become too enlarged. It was very handy.

I got on the train and found an empty compartment but when the train started moving, I felt oddly lonely. So as much as I loathed them all, I went looking for James and his friends. I eventually found them and they seemed very bummed that a girl **had** to be in their presence. It was quite rude, actually.

"So Padfoot, who do you think the hottest girl in the school is?" James asked Sirius with a quick glance at me.

"I'd have to tie it as either Taylor McDonald or Tiffani Shoe," Sirius responded with another glance in my direction while trying (and failing) to stifle a laugh.

"I'll admit I'd bed either of them any day. Just name the date," Remus said. I'd known him for five days and he didn't seem like the kind of guy who would say that. And neither did his friends.

"Wow, Moony! Feisty!" James exclaimed as Remus blushed and Sirius clutched at his amazingly hot abs for relief of laughter. He surprisingly didn't seem to make any progress with that.

With that, I left. I could take them talking about girls because I could always chime right in with the guys that I thought were hot. But I couldn't do that in this situation. One reason is because I didn't know any guys at this school yet besides them. The other reason is because if I said I wanted a guy in bed, James would kill me before I got the chance to do anything.

I knew they were just trying to draw me out of the room but I didn't care. I couldn't stand to hear this.

I might've walked for a good fifteen minutes before I found a compartment that wasn't filled with students but I did finally find one. In it were a girl with velvet red hair and a boy with a hook nose and greasy black hair.

"Do mind? Everywhere else is full," I asked as the girl smiled at me and nodded and the boy just gave a quick jerk of the head. After I got out my muggle book that I was worshiping at the moment (_Girl, Stolen) _the two continued their conversation that I had interrupted.

"I am so nervous for the OWLs this year!" The girl stated with a look of horror written all over her face.

"You're over exaggerating! They aren't going to be that bad. I'm more interested in seeing if Potter can break his record for the amount of times he asks you out," the boy said with a disgusted look plastered on his ugly face.

"Don't worry, Sev! Why would I say yes to that annoying twat?" she asked and that's where I had to barge in.

"Finally!" I shouted to the world. "Someone who agrees with me!"

"Do you know Potter?" The girl asked a little confused.

"Very well actually," I told her. "I am actually his twin sister. Not that he'd every mention he had a twin."

"Are you anything like him?" the boy, Sev, asked me. "Are you arrogant? Rude? Disrespectful?"

"No but I have had to live with someone who can be since the minute I was born," I replied. The girl lunged at me with so much force that I tipped backwards and fell off of the seat.

"I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry for you!" she yelled as she gave me a very tight hug.

"Thanks," I managed to choke out. She realized that she was choking me and stopped hugging me but she continuously said that she was sorry for me and sorry that she was insulting my brother. Did she honestly think that I cared?

~O-O~

When I arrived at the school, I felt left out from all of the other fifth years who had their house crests on their chests and I had boring old black robes. Then, and old and caring looking man tapped my shoulder and gestured me to follow him.

"Hello Miss Potter. I am the Headmaster of this glorious school, Professor Dumbledore. We are so pleased to welcome you into our big, happy family. Although, you don't have a house for a family yet so if you would please grab my hand," he told me politely as I grabbed a hold of his wrist. There was a pop and a small feeling of nausea came over me. We had just Apparated.

"James told me that you couldn't Apparate on the Hogwarts grounds," I told Professor Dumbledore as I tried not to puke.

"Being Headmaster has its advantages. Now would you please come this way? The Sorting Hat would love to sort you into your house. Has James told you about the houses?" He asked me nicely.

"Yes," I replied, shortly and sweetly.

"Then let's get to work," he said as he place a ragged old hat on my head and before I could object, the hat started talking to me in a voice so low, only I could hear.

"Another Potter? You seem like you are as big of a trouble maker as your brother but you aren't cunning enough to be in Slytherin. You would like to learn but you don't have that passion like Ravenclaws should. You seem loyal but only to your **close** friends so Hufflepuff isn't for you. But you seem very brave and I think you would do well in Gryffindor," now he spoke loud enough for Dumbledore to hear "Gryffindor, Professor."

"Let us go down to the feast now that you are dressed properly, shall we?" he asked as I looked at my robes. On the left chest was a crest with a lion over a gold and red shield. The colors reminded me of when I met Sirius. He was wearing boxers that looked like that.


	3. A Shot and a Miss

It had been about a month later and I had gotten really close to the girl that I met on the train and all of her friends. The girl's name turned out to be Lily Evans and in my brother's mind, she was a goddess so I felt bad for the girl. The boy's name turned out to be Severus Snape. I shared a dorm with Lily and all of my other friends which meant they were all in Gryffindor but Severus was in Slytherin. Lily and I were the only ones that would talk to him out of the girls in the dorms, though. It kind of made me feel for him.

I had already started having boyfriend troubles. Three guys had asked me out at this school and I couldn't go to James with this problem. He would just go and kick their arses so that I wouldn't be able to date them anyways. The only other guy I thought I could go to with this was Sirius Black, my brother's right hand man. I know that sounds weird but I've had a pretty cool relationship with him.

I waited to ask him until around midnight when everybody, including my brother, was asleep. Then it was just me and him. I was sitting at a desk behind the couch "studying" and he was sitting on the big red couch in the Common Room "reading". I got up and started walking over to sit next to him.

"Hey Sirius? Can I ask you something?" I asked quietly so I wouldn't wake anyone.

"Sure," he said with a strange look on his face.

"Well there are a couple of guys who asked me out and I need your advice to tell me what to do. I'm not good with guys," I told him truthfully. He responded better than I thought he would.

"I have some questions for you first," he said to me and I was unsure but I eventually said fine.

"Do you know any of these guys personally?" he asked me.

"No, not particularly," I replied.

"Do know if these guys are the 'player' type and you would just be another notch on their bed posts?"

"No."

"Do you know anything except their names and houses?"

"No," I said shamefully.

"Then I would say no to all of them, however many there might be," he told me shutting his book and setting it aside.

"Thanks," I told him. I was going to take Sirius's advice to heart and decline them all tomorrow at breakfast.

"Just out of curiosity," Sirius said while we were both just sitting on the couch, staring at the fire. "Why did you come to me with this? Why didn't you go to James?" he asked.

"Well, you know that James would react in a brotherly way and would just go and beat the guys up instead of helping me. I felt closest to you out of anybody else," I told him truthfully while I stared into his mesmerizing gray eyes and he stared back. Then he started leaning closer to me. An alarm went off in my head and I jumped up immediately and just stared at him.

"I'm sorry," was the last thing I muttered to him before I ran up the stairs to the girl's dorms. I really wanted to kiss him back but I don't know if it's a good idea or not to do that with James's best friend. I'll figure it out eventually. Maybe I'll kiss him tomorrow or maybe things will just be awkward. I'm so confused right now, though.


	4. Secret Relationships and Best Friends

I woke up the next day feeling terrible about what I did to Sirius. I was thinking screw James and let me at Sirius. But then I thought about what he'd think and how he'd feel. I decided that Sirius, as hot and nice as he was, I didn't think that'd be the best choice if he wanted to live.

At breakfast, Sirius was sitting down the table a little ways. Before I could say anything to him, my dorm mates came into the room. Mary MacDonald, Hestia Jones, Marlene McKinnon, and Lily Evans all came and sat down around me laughing like a bunch of crazies.

"Tell Halley that joke you told me, Mary!" Marlene said between giggles.

"No, that's okay," I said dazed, still staring at Sirius even as his friends came in and sat next to him. It seemed that he was doing the same.

"Sirius! Are you paying attention?" James yelled at him and he whipped his head around to face him.

"Uh, yeah," he replied with one last look at me.

I needed to talk to him but I didn't know where or when.

~O-O~

I was so worried about what happened with Sirius that I wasn't paying attention in any of my classes.

It was about 8:30 at night when a brown eagle owl came into the room with a note and rose in its beak. I immediately knew that this owl belonged to Sirius and that scared me. I was afraid of what this note could say the rose gave me a happy thought. I read the note and it scared me about what could happen.

_Dear Halley,_

_ I know you don't want anything to happen between us for James's sake but I still need to talk to you. Meet me in the room on the seventh floor, near the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. I'll be waiting for you._

_ -S_

_ P.S. - I knew roses were your favorite_

I did what he asked and when James asked me where I was going, I said to the kitchens. I got to the room and in the beautiful and romantic setting was Sirius sitting by the fire. He heard me walk in and he was looking hotter than ever seen as how he was wearing a shirt that complimented his six-pack and muscular build. When he saw me, he stood up and smiled, lightly.

"Hey," I told him.

"Hey," he replied.

There was a little bit of awkward silence that I broke.

"Why did you want me to come here?" I asked sitting down while he followed and got a little closer than what I would've liked.

"I wanted to ask you why you don't think you can date me or even kiss me?" he asked making his face oddly close to mine.

"Don't make me sound like the bad guy! I'm doing this for your own good! Unless of course you want James to totally hate you!" I told him and we laughed a little.

"Who says he has to find out?" he asked as he, once again, started leaning his face closer to mine if that was even possible. This time, I didn't object.

Our lips met and I felt a shiver run through my body. He licked my lips for entry and I was happy to let him in. He pulled at the buttons on my shirt and I helped him by unbuttoning the rest of them and ripping the shirt off and throwing it away from the couch so that now I was in my pink lace bra. He pulled me from the seat right next to him onto his lap. Then he started giving me a hickey on my jaw bone as I bit my lip in pleasure. His hands found their way to the small of my back and he started drawing pictures that I couldn't make out. His other hand went and got tangled in my hair. My hands found their way into his sleeked back hair and I felt him smile against my neck. I then started at the buttons of his shirt. He tore of his shirt and I almost thought he ripped it. He reached for my lips one last time as he softly but still passionately kissed me. After what seemed like so quick, we broke apart.

We were both breathing hard, we both had messed up hair and we were topless, although, I still had a shirt on, thankfully. He smiled at me with somewhat swollen lips and I smiled back. That's when I realized that now, instead of being on a couch and me being on his lap, we were now in a canopy bed next to the fire and I was straddling him. I was a little confused.

"Weren't we on a couch a second ago?" I asked him.

"Yes but we're in the Room of Requirement so what we want and need appears to fit that need. Apparently the Room thought we were going to need a bed," he said with a smile on his face. I punched his arm playfully in response. "Do you know what time it is?" he asked me and I looked at my watch.

"11:06. Holy shit! We had a long snogging session!" I yelled at him as he pushed me off his lap and laughed while he tossed me my shirt. I quickly did up all the buttons and then helped him with his. I felt more like a mother than a girlfriend at this point. We ran out of the room and started towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

When we arrived at our destination, I heard two voices one being my best friend's and the other being my darling brother's.

"-Eh Evans?" was all I heard from my brother and when I could see him, he was waggling his eyebrows in a very stupid way.

"Potter you are a complete and utter numpty!" Lily yelled at him as she stomped up the stairs angrily. James shook his head and then looked at Sirius and me.

"Where were you guys? It's like eleven fifteen," James said looking at Sirius and me with suspicious eyes.

"We had a late night study session at the library," I told him and started toward the girl's dormitories.

"Wow, Padfoot! Since when do you go the **Library** and **Study**?" James asked surprised but still suspicious.

"I guess I'm changing for the better," Sirius said as he gave a wink in my direction and with that, I head up the stairs. The only other person in my dorm was the girl I had seen stomp up to it previously and she was pacing and muttering to herself. She tends to do that a lot. I ignored her, skipped in happily and flopped onto my bed with a giant sigh.

"Someone seems happy," she said and walked over to my bed and sat down by all of my big comfy pillows.

"I am indeed," I said, still happy as ever.

"How come?"

"Sirius and I started secretly dating and we had a giant snogging session in… um… I think he called it the Room of Requirement," I replied enthusiastically. I didn't even realize that I had just blown our secret.

"So you don't want me to tell anybody else, do you?" she asked and that's when I came to my senses.

"No!" I exclaimed and it looked like I scared her out of her knickers.

"Okay! Jeesh! Now before you bite my head off, can I ask you something?" she asked me.

"Of course! Shoot," I said and sat up to listen.

"Why is James so persistent with me? Why hasn't he given up?" Lily asked me with sincere eyes.

"He said that even though you punch him and call him names, he feels differently about you," I told her.

"Wow. I'm sure he'll give up eventually, though, right?" she asked me with a nervous look on her face.

"Yeah," I said in the most assuring voice I could possibly do. She obviously didn't know the same James that I did.


	5. The Unforgivable and the Stupid

"WAKE UP LAZY ARSES!" are the few words I woke up to on the morning of Saturday, April 5th during my fifth year at Hogwarts. O.W.L.s were starting soon and everybody was trying to relax for as long as they could.

"What is wrong with you, Marlene?" Lily asked angrily as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. Where was I in all of this? Under the blankets, hiding from any of my insane roommates.

That's when I felt a large force hit me in the back. I also realized that the large force was wet and cold.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed as I jumped out of bed and ran into Mary who was rubbing her eyes.

"Well, you weren't getting up so I decided to wake you up the hard way," Marlene said as the same thing happened to Lily by force of Hestia. The poor girl. I know how that feels.

I stomped into the bathroom angrily and turned on the shower. When the door opened and closed exposing laughter for a half second while I was shampooing, I became very angry. Who dares disturb my shower time?

"Halley? Can I brush my hair and talk to you?" Lily asked as I relaxed a little.

"Sure. What about?" I asked and continued to rinse my hair.

"How do you know if you like someone? How did you know you liked Sirius?"

I had to think about this one for a while. I finally got one.

"You know that you like someone when your heart kind of skips a beat when they talk to you. Or that you start watching what you say so that you can please them," I told her. It was very true. Both of those happened to me with Sirius.

"I think I like Severus then," she answered. "Maybe even a little more than like."

"Are you saying…." Was all I could say.

"NO!" she exclaimed. "Not that. Maybe if he wasn't so into the Dark Arts."

"Wow," I said as I turned off the water. "I don't mean to be rude but do you mind if you could rejoin the banshees for a second while I get dressed?"

"Sure. Please tell me when you're done, though. They're on a roll with the pranking today," She told me sincerely and closed the door.

~O-O~

The five of us were walking out into the courtyard with our bathing suits and towels in our hands. We were going to go for a dip in the Black Lake. We were halfway down the hill when I saw someone floating in mid air. As we got closer, I realized that that was Severus and he was being suspended by James.

When Lily noticed, she ran ahead of us and pushed James away.

"Stop it you numpty!" she yelled at James and then offered a hand to Severus. Severus helped himself up though and then muttered something at my friend.

"Mudblood," I heard a bunch of 'Oh's come from the crowd as her eyes filled with tears and she ran back up the hill and pushed past all of her friends. I looked at Mary, Marlene, and Hestia and spoke to them.

"Make sure she's okay. I'll take care of these bastards," I told them and started down the hill. When the Marauders and Severus started departing I stopped them.

"NOBODY goes ANYWHERE until I've spoken to them!" I yelled and they all stood. I started with Severus.

"How dare you? You are a little pig! She was you're best friend and you call her- that! What the HELL is wrong with that picture?" I yelled at him searching for more words. "You've left me speechless!"

"That's hard to do," I heard James mutter to his friends as they tried to stifle a laugh.

That's when I decided he was my next victim.

"And you!" I yelled at him. "If it wasn't for you picking on him all the effing time that would've never happened! If you wouldn't have tried pantsing him or whatever the hell you were trying to do, he wouldn't have ever said that." When I was finished and he was looking at me with amused eyes, I slapped them off his face.

Then I turned to Remus.

"And YOU! Mr. Prefect! Why didn't you stop you're friend from doing that? If you would've been doing your job than they would've been fine!" I yelled at him and he looked like a deer in headlights so I did my job.

Then I looked at Peter and he cowered in fear so I didn't even start with him.

"You!" I said looking at Sirius now. "You're his best friend right? Well why didn't you stop him from doing something stupid? That's what friends do! You disgust me!" I said to him and whipped out my wand. I sent a curse at Severus and then tried to shoot one at James but it whisked out of my hand. I looked around and Sirius was holding it.

"Sorry. Bros before Hoes," he said and looked at me with a smirk. With one last disgusted look at all of them, I stomped back up the hill and up to the dorm where I found a crying Lily being comforted by our friends.

"Hey," I said to them all as they looked up. I spoke to Lily for this. "If it makes you feel any better, I told them all off. Except Peter. He cowered when I looked at him so I figured that was enough."

"I know," she said with a clogged nose. "I heard you from up here," she added with try at a smile but just started crying.

"It's okay! We'll stay with you all day and talk about random things," Hestia said with a look at us all and we nodded. I could tell that made her feel better.

~O-O~

When dinner came, Lily didn't want to go so I stayed with her and let the girls go down to the Great Hall for some food. I got a letter almost as soon as they left.

_ Dear Halley,_

_ In case you didn't notice, I still have your wand. If you want it back, meet me in the abandoned Charms classroom on the second floor at 8:15 and we'll do… some other things before you can have it back._

_-S_

Lily read it over my shoulder and I felt my pocket. Damn! He was right! I turned to Lily for approval and she nodded.

"Just be sure to give him a little slap for me and don't let him do those, other things. Just get your wand and come back," she said as I departed.

~O-O~

I arrived at 8:27 and he was sitting on a desk waiting for me. Will power, will power, will power, I thought. It was extra hard seen as how he was wearing a black shirt that was tight on his skin, thus exposing every muscle on his upper body.

"I knew you'd come," he said as he stood up. He tried to kiss me on the lips but turned my head so he missed me completely.

"I just came for my wand. Give it to me now so I can leave," I told him and tried not to look at how his eight pack abs showed through his shirt.

"Really?" he said as he backed me against a wall and put his hands on opposite sides of my head, blocking me in. "Is that all you came for?"

"Y-yeah," I said and cursed myself in my head at how my voice quivered.

"Uh-huh," he said back as he started nibbling on my ear. He moved to my jaw bone and then I caved. I put my arms around his neck and moved his mouth to mine. He reached for the buttons on my shirt and I helped him by just ripping it off. I felt him smile against my lips in triumph.

I moved my lips to his neck as I lifted his shirt up enough for me to put my hands on his abs. He shivered in pleasure and helped me by just taking his entire shirt off and then moved my lips back to his. He put one hand under my skirt and on my inner thy and started rubbing it and the other hand moved to my waist. My hands floated so that they were now gripping the waistband of his jeans. Eventually it got so that he was in only his Gryffindor lion boxers and that I was only in my black lace bra and in my royal blue skirt.

Sirius was in the middle of giving me a hickey when I heard the door slam open as we jumped apart. Then I heard an oddly familiar voice.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"


End file.
